Augustus Cole
From the Gears of War wikia :"Can't stop the Train, baby." :— Cole after he and Baird come out of the sewer Private Augustus Cole was once a successful Thrashball player known for his hard-hitting and flamboyant style. After Emergence Day, Cole joined the military and brought that same "grit and intensity" to the battlefield, which saved his life more than once. Cole has spent most of his military career alongside his friend and foil, Damon Baird, as the two begin a new chapter in their military careers. Throughout his career as a Gear, he has rejected every military promotion that has been offered under the grounds that having rank is not going to affect how many Locust he can kill. Biography Early Life Augustus Cole, better known as "Cole" or "Cole Train", was one of Seras' most famous Thrashball players. A defensive line man, Cole was worth millions, as evidenced by his assets in an Ephyra city bank. Cole played for many teams in his career, but his most famous stints were playing with the Cougarsand the Eagles. For the most part of his Thrashball career, it seems, he bore the number '83'. Locust-Human War and the Lightmass Offensive After E-Day, Cole (like all able bodied men) joined the army after the Fortification Act was passed. Cole was placed in Alpha Squad with Damon Baird, Jan Rojas, and Redshirt Gyules. Fourteen years after E-Day, Cole and Alpha took part in the Lightmass Offensive. After losing most of their squad to Locust forces, Cole and Baird joined Delta-One. After an urban battle across both Ephyra city and Timgad, Cole and the rest of Delta completed their mission and destroyed the Outer Hollows. The Mission to Montevado During Deltas' mission to Montevado, they sent a distress call to Sigma-One who was able to rescue them. After saving Delta from a Brumak, Sigma took Lily back to Jacinto. Where she was later reunited with her mother. Mission to Jilane After a distress beacon was activated in the lost city of Jilane, a notorious city for its Birthing Creche. Cole and Baird from Sigma-One were reassigned to Delta-One with a female gear from Foxtrot. Cole hoped to woo Alex Brand only to have the encounter end with a beer bottle thrown at him by none other than the desired dame herself. After being briefed on the situation in Jilane where they discussed how it was lost and the military importance of rescuing the women and children, Delta descended upon the city and split up. They did this only to find evidence of many massacres and human fetuses still in test tubes. Baird, Fenix, and Brand were to be ambushed by the GBL (survivors of the Jilane massacre). Cole, Fenix, and Baird then discover the source of the beacon, only to find it being held by a crazed woman attempting to alert the Locust Horde. Operation Hollow Storm As part of Sigma Squad, along with Baird, Cole took part in the Assault on Landown, the opening stage of Operation: Hollow Storm. Riding on Rig D28 ("Marilyn"), Sigma Squad encountered heavy Locust resistance to the advance. However, they pushed into Landown accompanied by Centaur Four-Nine, and took out a gun position that was pinning Delta-One. They subsequently reached the drill point and entered the Hollow. Exactly what happened to Cole when he first entered the Hollow is unknown, except that all the squad mates with him were killed. He ended up in the Ilima sinkhole, where he tried to warn Delta-One about Locust ambushes (although radio interference made this impossible). When Delta Squad was ambushed, Cole arrived in his trademarked spectacular (and not to mention bloody and loud) fashion, killing multiple Drones. Joining up with Delta, they began to search for Baird and his jump mate Tanner, who had been separated from Sigma. After finding Tanner dead and freeing Baird, Delta continued through Ilima until they found an extraction point. However, after a heated battle on the rooftops, the King Raven they were escaping on was swallowed by the Riftworm. After cutting the arteries around the worm's three hearts to kill it, Delta cut their way out of the creature. Despite requesting pickup Delta was ordered to travel to the New Hope Research Facility, to Cole's (and the rest of the squads) annoyance. Once there, Marcus and Dom explored the facility while Cole and Baird guarded the Centaur. Clues found at New Hope led Delta to Mount Kadar, where they reentered the Hollow. There they found a small group of stranded that Cole and Baird took back to the surface. After this, they somehow managed to get to back to the army, and drilled back in to the Hollow upon detection of Marcus and Dom's beacon. They joined up with Delta again, and began to fight their way towards the Royal Palace. There, Cole and Baird unsuccessfully pursued the Queen while Marcus and Dom fought Skorge. They escaped the Hollow by riding Reavers (or horseys as Cole affectionately called his) back to Jacinto, something Cole thoroughly enjoyed despite the extreme danger. In Jacinto, Cole assisted in the preparation of the lightmass bomb that would be used to sink Jacinto and flood the Hollow with sea water. Although the bomb was lost, the destruction of the Lambent Brumak sunk Jacinto. Cole was on a King Raven with Hoffman and Anya Stroud, and looked across to Marcus, Dom and Baird on another King Raven as humanities final refuge disappeared. After Jacinto Personally and Traits In the days before E-Day, Cole was a terrific Thrashball player. He brought his love for the game to the battlefield and treats the war like a big game. When it comes to killing Locusts, he considers himself the best of the best, as evidenced by his quotes. He does not appear to fear the Locusts and has killed many of them even when outnumbered. In and out of battle, he has an unexhaustable amount of energy that seems to amp up people around him. Notable Quotes :"Lookit all that juice!" :— Augustus Cole :"Yeah! WHOO! Bring it on, sucka! This my kinda shit!" :— A common quote and the main portion of his groovin' rap song :"C'mon, Baird! A little bit of this is good for you! Builds your immune system." :— While in the sewers :"Rookie, this ain't the big game yet! Save yo' ass for the playoffs!" :— To Benjamin Carmine while he was firing at Locust when they were trying to get away from the Rift Worm :"Regr...Regroup? Ha, that's funny, man, is that what you call it when I save yo ass?" :— To Marcus :"Ha ha! Locust roadkill baby! Ha ha! Squish, squish! Squash, squash! Ha ha!" :— When you run over Locust with the Centaur. :"Nobody plays this game like me! Nobody!" :— Cole :"The train's at home on the rails!" :— In the Imulsion mines :"WHOO! Yeah, baby! This Train runs on time!" :— After escaping Nexus on the Reavers :"Come on, Horsey! Giddyap. Go! Get your ass movin'." :— While being chased by Skorge and the Hydra :"I always wanted a horsey, but it's a flyin' one. It 'aint cool, but let's just get the fuck outta here." :— After mounting a Reaver to escape from the Hollow. :"Wo-ho! That crazy thing's playing chicken with us!" :— While being chased by Skorge and the Hydra :"Rest in peace, Tanner. Damn." :— After finding Tanner's body, while searching for Baird :"Delta Squad is in your house, bitch! You hear that shit? All you grubby-ass bitches are going down! Like, way down! Dead down! So down you ain't gonna know which way is up! Your asses are gonna be crying to your skank-ass Queen, 'Oh Mommy, don't let the bad man hurt us!' Fuck you! We gonna whoop yo momma's ass! WHOO!" :— Cole's "enlightened" speech. :"Haha. In the flesh, baby! Whats up bitches" :— After rescuing Marcus at the ambush :"'' Where the lights go? Can't have no game without no lights! " :— When it gets pitch black just inside Mt Kadar. :" Hey, don't talk about Baird like that. He's sensitive, bein' blond and all." ''" :— Teasing Baird after Dom finds Mataki. Behind the Scenes *Cole is voiced by Lester " The Mighty Rasta " Speight, who starred as Terry Tate in Reebok's "Terry Tate: Office Linebacker" commercials. **Also in an exclusive interview before the release of Gears of War 2 Lester stated that Cole was based on his personality and believes Cole is quite the "Ladies Man" and believes that in the Gears of War film he will have to have some "Hunnies". *He writes to his dead mother everyday, telling her things he could never say to her when she was alive. *Cole has turned down a promotion to Corporal. He believes there is no point in promotions, only in killing Grubs until there are no more to kill. *In Gears 1, Cole says "Look at all that juice!", in reference to an underground Imulsion lake. In Gears 2, when the player emerges from Nexus' Palace and stands before an ocean of Imulsion, Cole again says "Daaammmn, that's a lotta juice!", to which Baird responds "Oh, c'mon man, dont start all that 'juice' shit again!"